


A Case of Miscommunication

by Emcee



Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Communication Failure, Destruction of Vulcan, During Canon, Emotional Spock (Star Trek), Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Insecure Spock (Star Trek), Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, POV Spock (Star Trek), Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Spock is doubting his decision to stay in Starfleet. He wants to discuss his decision with Nyota, only he's not terribly good at conveying his feelings. Leonard needs to step in to set things right.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703593
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	A Case of Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before, during and after Star Trek Beyond. There is dialogue from that movie in several of the scenes.

It had been weighing on Spock's mind for months.

No, in truth it had been _years_. Ever since the destruction of Vulcan, he'd felt the need to return to his people. The sense of responsibility towards them was strong. He felt guilty for galavanting around the galaxy on the Enterprise, while Sarek, Michael and his elder self were left with the responsibility of New Vulcan.

Ambassador Spock may have told him to do what felt right, but did that really mean to follow his own self-indulgent desires? He wanted to explore, be with his friends... But it didn't feel _right_.

As much as it pained him, it seemed the only logical course of action was to leave Starfleet and assist on New Vulcan. There was certainly work for him to do. He'd been in contact with Dr T'shail from the New Vulcan Science Academy. She was working on an artificial womb to remove the necessity of a living mother to gestate the child. The female population had been the hardest hit by the Immeasurable Loss and the gestation period of Vulcan fetuses meant the birthrate had grown slowly. Such an innovation would remove the strain.

Medical work was not really Spock's area of expertise, but they were looking for someone who could program the birthing matrixes. Spock would certainly be able to provide that.

He could always return to Starfleet once his work was finished. Yes, he would most likely serve somewhere other than the Enterprise... A prospect that was unappealing. However, he had indulged his own desires for too long. There was only one more factor that would influence his decision.

By the time Nyota had gotten off her shift, Spock was just setting down the dishes he'd acquired from the food synthesizers. They always tried to eat alone one night a week-- 'date night', as Nyota had termed it. However, they had such an event only two nights previous. That was why Nyota blinked at him in surprise as she began to unzip her boots. "I wasn't expecting this," Nyota said with a smile. Once she was freed from her footwear, she stood up. 

Spock bowed his head to kiss her chastely, touching two fingers to hers as he did so. "I have synthesized Ugali and a vegetarian stew. I hope that is satisfactory for you."

"Of course it is," Nyota smiled. They sat down across from one another. Nyota reached out and took his hand. "What's the occasion? I feel like you're buttering me up."

He shouldn't have been surprised that Nyota surmised an ulterior motive to his actions. Spock felt a strange sensation through him. He realized it was what his mother would have termed 'butterflies in the stomach', an illogical-- but somehow apt-- phrase. Spock took a breath. "Let us consume our food. I believe we will both feel more at ease once we satiate our hunger."

They ate quietly. Spock didn't eat much. He spent far more time gazing at Nyota. He was struck by just how deep his affection for her ran. He had doubted his compatibility with humans... And Vulcans, for that matter. His previous relationships had been shallow, primarily sexual. Yet he'd somehow managed to be with Nyota for nearly nine years. It was so easy to be with her. Yes, they had their disagreements... But he did not believe there was anyone more suited to him in the entire galaxy. 

Once they were finished eating, Nyota gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Now can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Spock arched a brow. "Nothing is bothering me."

"Honey," Nyota squeezed his hands. "I know you better than that. Tell me what is going on."

Spock nodded. He let go of her hands and rose. He put his hands behind his back and faced away from her. "I have been considering the path I have chosen to take... Remaining in Starfleet and forgoing my obligation to my people. I believe that the time has come that I must put aside my own selfish wishes and devote myself to the rebuilding of New Vulcan."

He could feel the wave of disappointment from her, but he could not turn to look at her. It was too hard to say what he wanted to while looking at her. "I have been in contact with a scientist from the breeding program on New Vulcan and she would like me to contribute. I find her prospect intriguing and am considering accepting the offer."

"....Oh...." Nyota's voice was soft. "So what does that mean for us?"

Spock tightened his hands and closed his eyes. "I know it is sudden. It is also unfair to you. But I find the prospect of a long distance relationship with you to be untenable. I realize I had previously stated we could endure such a hardship, but I do not believe I could manage. Maintaining that sort of relationship with you would also be counter-intuitive to a bonding."

"That's all you can say?" Nyota snapped and her anger came off her in waves. Spock opened his eyes and turned to her in shock. "I can't believe you would just drop that on me like that! I don't want that, Spock!"

Spock blinked, straightening up. "You don't?"

"It's not fair!" Nyota reached up to wipe the tears from her face. Spock wanted to soothe those tears, but he wasn't sure he could do that while continuing to fight his own. Nyota shook her head savagely. "You just want to go off to New Vulcan and... You just think I would accept it?"

Spock let out a tremulous breath. "I had thought you would desire it as well."

Nyota's expression was one of pure fury. "Clearly you have no idea what my _desires_ are. Well... Go ahead. Go to New Vulcan. I won't stop you. I hope you'll be very happy there."

Nyota grabbed her boots and headed towards the door. "I'm going to my quarters. I'll come to get my stuff when you're on shift."

Spock was too stunned to stop Nyota. He hadn't expected her to have such an extreme reaction. He'd known Nyota's career in Starfleet was important to her, but he thought she would at least hear him out.

He sat back down in his seat, moving his napkin. He picked up the small box and opened it, looking down at the ring. He never even got the chance to show it to her.

* * *

Nyota had been avoiding him for days. He wanted to discuss things further. Ending their relationship seemed so sudden. They had been together for so long. Then, maybe he was being unfair to her. He was asking her to give up her career in order to be with him. He wasn't taking her feelings into account.

Perhaps he could deal with a long distance relationship. That was far more desirable than ending their union all together. Maybe it was the bonding Nyota had objected to. She was, after all, still quite young. She was only about to turn thirty. Yes, many people did wed at that age, especially after being in a monogamous relationship for so long. But Nyota was an independant woman with her career still ahead of her. It was logical that she would not want to impede her progress with a husband.

Spock would give Nyota any distance she needed. That was why he was surprised when she called out to him as he walked onto the Yorktown Base.

"Do you have a moment?" 

Spock suppressed his tumultuous emotions. The ones that told him to plead with her to marry him and join him on New Vulcan. "Of course, Nyota."

Nyota reached under her shirt to pull out the necklace he'd given her shortly after the incident with Khan. "I think you should have this back. After all, it belonged to your mother."

More emotions. Panic. Hurt. Spock called upon all of his study to keep it suppressed. Nyota was serious about ending their relationship. Spock shook his head. "It is not in the Vulcan custom to receive again what was given as a gift."

Nyota leaned in and brushed her lips against Spock's cheek. He wanted to kiss her on the mouth. Beg her to stay with him. Or be angry with him again. Anything other than what was happening.

Spock watched her leave. He wanted to go after her, but he needed to respect her decision.

"You guys break up?" Leonard asked.Spock turned to him, seeing the doctor's smirk. "Whatcha do?"

Spock glared at him. "A typically reductive inquiry, Doctor."

Leonard sighed. "You know Spock, if an Earth girl says it's me, not you..." He patted him on the chest. "It's definitely you."

* * *

"Oh my God... You're getting delirious."

Spock tipped his head back and continued to laugh. It was all so ridiculous. The pain of losing his career. The pain of losing Nyota. All culminating in Leonard saying how he would throw a party.

Humanity was ridiculous. And Spock could no longer deny his own part in that farcicality. Spock slowly let his laughter subside. "Doctor... If I am to perish on this planet..."

"I'm not going to let you do that," Leonard said stubbornly. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Doctor." Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the ring he'd intended for Nyota. He'd been carrying it since she'd turned down his proposal. He'd hoped he would have another chance. "If you find Lieutenant Uhura alive, please give this to her. She may have turned down my proposal of marriage, but I believe she retains enough affection to want a remembrance of me."

Leonard took the box and arched his eyebrow. "You didn't say nothin' about any proposal."

Spock's head lolled. "I want to go to New Vulcan to rebuild my race. Of course I wish to do that with Nyota."

Leonard gave him a shake. "Spock, does _she_ know that?"

Spock huffed out an annoyed breath. "Of course she does. I explained--" Spock paused, going over his conversation with Nyota. He went over his words and her reaction to them. His eyes widened. "Doctor, I believe I have failed to convey my sentiments properly."

"Not such a surprise there." Leonard grumbled. He held Spock to his feet. "Now come on. Let's get moving. Now just remember: Don't die or else you won't be able to tell the Lieutenant what an ass you've been makin' her misunderstand yer intentions."

* * *

After the fight the Edison, Spock was stuck in bed. With his injury and the repeated strain on it, Spock was to be confined to the hospital in Yorktown for two days. Spock laid back on the bed, his body numbed by painkillers. Doctor McCoy swept into the room. "Head's up."

He tossed something to Spock and he caught it easily. He realized it was the engagement ring he'd planned to give to Nyota. Leonard's mouth curved in a smirk. "You've got a visitor comin'. And she's been real worried."

Nyota entered his room and Leonard left. She was cleaned up, dressed in civilian clothes. Her hair was hanging loose over her shoulders. She bit her lower lip as she looked over Spock, but she didn't move any closer. "Are you okay?"

"I will recover," Spock replied. He placed the ring box on his bed and extended two fingers towards her.

Nyota looked at the offered _ozh'esta_ and hesitated. Spock pleaded with his eyes. She moved in and touched her fingers to his. She gasped and closed her eyes as Spock let his love and affection for her flow through their bond. She curled her fingers around his instinctively to strengthen the connection. "But you were leaving me."

Spock drew her towards him. "I believe, Lieutenant Uhura... You have made a slight error in translating the dialect of the Vulcan male. A rarity for you, but one that has caused both of us some distress. I have no plans to leave you..."

Nyota sat down on the edge of Spock's bed. "But New Vulcan... The breeding program... You bonding..."

"It was my _intellectual_ contribution the breeding program was interested in. And the only children I wish to father are yours. As for bonding..." Spock pulled away his hand. He opened up the ring box, holding it out to Nyota in his palm.

"Oh Spock..." Nyota brought her hand up to her mouth.

Spock smiled at Nyota tenderly. "When I said I wished to bond, I meant I wished to bond _to you_. In my attempt to control my emotions, I failed to properly convey them. I was not informing you of my plans to leave. I was requesting you accompany me."

Nyota's expression turned to one of sadness. She cupped Spock's face. "Spock..."

He knew what she was going to say. He covered her hand with his. "I know, Nyota. You have no wish to leave Starfleet. In truth, after our excursion on Altamid, I find the prospect of leaving... No, in truth, I never found the prospect appealing. I felt it was my duty, especially after hearing about Ambassador Spock's death..."

Nyota leaned into Spock's hand. "I was sorry to hear about that."

"Upon further reflection... It would be a dishonour to my elder self to take his place. It was his only wish that I should live my life as I wished to. And it is my wish to be on the Enterprise. And it is my wish to be with you."

"I don't know if I'm ready to get married yet, Spock," Nyota admitted. "Don't get me wrong... I love you and I want to be with you..."

Spock groaned as he sat up. "Just tell me you will someday."

Nyota nodded. "Of course I will, Spock. Just... Not yet."

Spock pressed his forehead to Nyota's. "Then that is all I need to know for now." He took in the scent of her, the heady aroma of jasmine a balm amongst the sterility of the hospital room. "It will be six months before the Enterprise A is ready. I have requested leave to New Vulcan. I will return when the Enterprise is ready... Will you accompany me? There are many places that could use your linguistic skills. The Learning Center... Michael's office... I meant what I said, Nyota. I do not find the prospect of a long distance relationship appealing."

"I can't say I do either."

Spock ran his fingers through her hair. "It has come to my attention that you have not kissed me since you entered this room. Is it not common practice to smother a convalescent mate in affection?"

Spock laid back on the bed, pulling Nyota down with him. He sighed against her mouth as they kissed, her body molding against his uninjured side.

"All right now!" Leonard bustled back in. "I gave ya yer privacy, but none of this can be going on. You've still got a hole in yer side that's healing."

Nyota gave Spock one final kiss before slipping out of the bed, still holding his hand. Leonard looked at their twined fingers. "So all misunderstandin' are taken care of?"

Spock nodded. "Indeed, Doctor. Thank you for pointing out my error."

Leonard smirked. "Ah Spock... You know I'll always be there to tell ya yer an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Today is apparently my "explain Spock's decisions to leave during the movies by using his BFFs to help him express his feels".
> 
> I hated the break-up in Beyond, not just because I love Spock and Nyota together, but it just didn't make any sense to me. It seemed really late in their relationship (and in the timeline of when Vulcan was destroyed) for that kind of stuff to come up... Also, Spock at no time seemed to WANT to break up with Nyota. So I needed to write this to explain what exactly happened.


End file.
